1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for determining redundancy of power feeds connecting a server to a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical data center may utilize a large number of electrical line cords to connect devices to other electrical cords or to other devices. These cords often become tangled with one another and therefore the ability of a system administrator to identify which power cord is connected to which power circuit may be reduced. As such, often multiple power feeds of a server are connected to the same power circuit. As a result, the server is not actually provided with redundant power when the shared power circuit fails.